drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel World
Parallel versions of dungeons are available to end-game, level 40 players. This is often seen to as "D1, D2..." or "Q1, Q2..." in the genreal chat and refers to the dungeon, or quest, number. Six are currently available: #Grimmagstone #Hagastove Grotto #Catacombs / Crypt of Kings #Crazy Heart Caverns #Prison of Souls / Liar's Lair / Khalys' Elysium #Ocean of Bones / Halls of the Dead / Mortis' Courtroom These dungeons open up in sequential order, and only after the previous location is completed. The only exception to this rule is Dugeon 6 (Ocean of Bones...); this map is available to all players who have reached level 40. Ammon, the Worldly Wanderer, provides the quest (Between the Worlds), requiring players to collect fragments (Minor, Mighty/Medium, Powerful), randomly dropped from mobs within the map. Minor ''fragments drop from normal mobs, ''Mighty/Medium from mini-bosses, and Powerful ''only from the main boss. Completing a quest requires many runs through the map (up to the 100s depending on your luck). These maps are designed to be completed in groups because of the high difficulty level. Players are rewarded with gear from the sets Ammon's Gleam or Fellowship of Fate. Grimmagstone Quest: Collect 150 Minor / 30 Mighty / 10 Powerful fragments Reward: Ammon's Clutches Tips ''Igniz the Inferno of Death: Once you get the attention of Igniz, head out of the room. Rangers and spellweavers should go down the stairs and attack from a ranged and safe distance. Slowly pick at his life while avoiding damage. His attack speed is slow, but he has very powerful fire-based attacks. Be sure to keep the boss stunned if going in for a melee kill. True to his name, he will explode in a blaze of glory upon death. Rapid Death: Rapid death has fast movement and attack speed, but attack strength is moderate. He is immune to stuns so is very dangerous if not careful. Have one player lure Rapid Death down into the main room and keep him occupied. All others in the group attack the remaining warriors, archers and nefertari until the room is cleared. Once Rapid Death is the only one in the room, have everybody start attacking this boss. Madok the Tormentor: Madok is surrounded by a powerful entourage that do not drop fragments. Target only Madok and leave the others behind. Have one player from the group run into the main room and gather the attention of the enemies and kite them into the hallway. All others gather at the far end of the hallway and stay alert for Madok. Drag the warriors, archers, and nefetari to the end of the hallway until they flee back to their original position. Repeat this with as many waves as needed until Madok slowly hovers toward the hallway. If he is accompanied by several others, release an Eagle or similar stun on Madok while guiding the others along the hallway to rubberband away. Madok has very powerful attacks, so take turns keeping the boss stunned or run around him to avoid the attacks. Hagastove Grotto Quest: Collect 200 Minor / 40 Mighty / 10 Powerful fragments Reward: Ring of Life Tips The pathway to the boss is much less linear than in Grimmagstone, so the threat of a surprise attack is high. Try not to get surrounded and retreat back to a cleared area if you get into trouble. Spellweavers should make use of Watchman in large hoards to distract the attention away from allies. Tarnis the Scornful: Like all witches, Tarnis is surrounded by gremlins and can summon them to appear. Tarnis has an aura that increases the defense of all enemies within its dome. If the boss cannot be defeated on the first try and retreats back to the original position, the defense dome will disappear. Attack the hoard of gremlins as they appear. Once they start to thin out, start attacking the boss and keep it stunned as often as possible. Snot the Rascal: Approach this group from the bottom of the right stair case. Because there is a narrow pathway here, the monsters can be easily contained and fought. This mini-boss will leave a pool of poison upon death. Sweet, Little Old Lady: Not so sweet, this witch is surrounded by Bloodmuzzles and Gremlins. The pathway into this area features another narrow pathway. Gather the majority monsters by the stairs and hack away. A couple of players should break away and start attacking the Old Lady. Stun, freeze, net as necessary because she will conjure more Gremlins. Frostbite the Witch: Stand at the entrance of this area and start attacking into the den. Dragonknights and wolves should get front row seats and absorb most of the damage, while others attack from behind. Upon death, Frostbite will explode and freeze anyone in its vicinity. Ragana's Vengeful Spirit: A mighty pain because she has other witches with her and so the amount of gremlins that are summoned gets very ridiculous very quickly. A ranger with the ability to mark enemies with a net and a spellweaver using chain lightning is essential as well as a Dragonknight using banner. One good strategy is to have spellweavers/rangers fight the gremlins on the stairs and hopefully get to the lesser witches while the dragonknight goes behind Ragana and attacks her from the other side. Both parties then push forward until she's defeated. Catacombs / Crypt of Kings Quest: Collect 300 minor / 60 mighty / 10 powerful fragments Reward: Ammon's Wings Crazy Heart Caverns Quest: Collect 250 Minor / 50 Mighty / 10 Powerful fragments Reward: Ring of Death *It should be noted that this Parallel World is notorious for being stingy on drops. It is quite common for players to finish a run without getting any mighty or powerful drops and only a couple of minors (and sometimes no drops at all). Players should be prepared for a lengthy stay in this parallel world with Prison of Souls returning to a "normal" drop rate. Prison of Souls/Liar's Lair/Khalys' Elysium Quest: Collect 300 Minor / 100 Mighty / 10 Powerful fragments Reward: Ammon's Journey Ocean of Bones/Halls of the Dead/Mortis' Courtroom Quest: Collect 700 Pure Cruelty Extracts / 150 Blood and Iron Chips / 100 / 1